


3 Days Grace

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons wants to show Ed that he isn't a dream. Takes place over 3 days. Dom!Kinky!Alfons x Ed. Lemons. Rated M for safety for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude-Plans

**3 Days Grace**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own nothing but a cookie.

**Summery:** Alfons wants to show Ed that he isn't a dream. Takes place over course of three days.

"Talk"

_emphasis_

_

Ch.1 Prelude-Plans

Alfons had finally had enough. Ed was going to see that this was _real_. He _had_ to. This could be his last chance.

He coughed into his hand and wiped it on his pants. He didn't notice a slight lack of red that stained it. He watched silently from the doorway as Ed turned over in his bed and gave a sigh that sounded like, "Al." Alfons growled lowly at the thought of Ed dreaming of that fake-world while he lied in the real one. He turned and walked to his room, completely missing the other blond's blush.

As he crawled into his own bed, he began to plan how to _make_ Ed see that he was real. Reaching up to scratch his chest, he feels his fingers bump into his suspenders. He smiles when he remembers Ed's curiosity as to how they felt, worked, and were made. Perhaps he could teach him while showing Ed that he's real. Rolling over, Alfons smiles mischievously and falls asleep to plans involving suspenders and a squirming blond.

A couple hours later, the sun fell, moon rising watchfully over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Days Grace**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own nothing but a cookie.

 **Summery:** Alfons wants to show Ed that he isn't a dream. Takes place over course of three days.

"Talk"

_emphasis_

_'Thinking'_

Warnings: Contains orgasm denial, kink, smut, and yaoi.

_

Ch.2: Day 1

Alfons woke up early the next day, feeling as if some higher power was smiling on him. He wondered if Ed had gotten up yet. Knowing him, he probably had and was waiting for him so they could get started. If he hadn't started without him. He had just fixed his suspenders into place when he walked past Ed's room, glancing inside. He stops and stares, mouth going dry and throat closing.

Ed was lying on his back, arms curving above his head, and head tilted toward his left shoulder. His legs were spread and his left leg was bent up towards the ceiling, leaning out. His hair was mused and free, a single strand twirled perfectly around a prosthetic finger. His lips were parted and looked damp. All in all, he looked very inviting; Alfons had to gulp harshly when Ed arched slightly and shifted, giving a sleepy moan while pink lightly dusted his cheeks.

He grinned; someone really _was_ smiling down on him. He hurried to check the door before rushing back to Ed's room, surprised to find the smaller man still asleep. He walks over to the others bed, eyes gliding over the other man's body as he unhooks his suspenders and begins to tie them securely around Ed's wrists. He takes first one hand then the other, securing them comfortably to the headboard above him.

He had just straddled Ed's hips and started to wonder how to wake him up when sleep-glazed golden eyes blinked open, glancing around the room before shifting to stare at him.

"Alfons? What are you...?" Ed mumbled faintly, shifting his bottom half as much as he could under the German boy. His eyes narrowed as his sleep-ridden mind tried to process what was happening. When he finally seemed to process where Alfons was sitting, and the look he was getting, his eyes snapped open and he blushed heavily. "Al-Alfons." he whimpered.

Said blond grinned before leaning down to press his lips to the side of Ed's neck. Ed gasped and tilted his head more. Alfons grinned wider and started to suck harshly at the soft skin, unbuttoning the white shirt under him. Pulling his mouth away to trail his tongue over the other man's collar bone, he nips there lightly before running his mouth down Ed's chest as it was exposed.

When the final button had been undone, Alfons pushed it to his shoulders and sat up. He smirked when he saw the marks he'd left, eyes greedily sucking up the numerous bite marks covering the smaller man's chest and stomach. He leaned back over to suckle at one of the helpless man's nipples, one hand moving to tweak the other while his remaining hand massaged the bulge in Ed's pants.

Ed groaned and shifted a little more, not even trying to pull his hands free; he was far too use to it. When Alfons' hands and mouth disappeared, he whimpered and opened his eyes, gasping when a warm mouth began to suckle his other nipple while stained hands worked on his pants. Another gasp escaped him when he felt his pants and boxers get tugged down to his knees.

He felt Alfons lift up, shifting away before pulling his pants and boxers completely off. Glancing away from the ceiling, Ed stared as Alfons began to undress himself as well. Ed, however, was impatient and only allowed him to remove his own pants and boxers before shifting and moaning enough to catch his attention; they'd both be given hell if they were late.

Leaning down, Alfons captures Ed's lips and grabs his handkerchief, tying it tightly around the base of Ed's erection. He broke away when Ed inhaled sharply, tapping three fingers on his bottom lip. Opening his mouth again, Ed accepts the fingers inside, nipping gently at the tips. He watched Al closely as the other man continued to nip his neck and chest, fingers twitching in his mouth.

Once he deemed then wet enough, Alfons pulled his fingers from Ed's mouth groaning when a single strand of spit broke to lay on Ed's chin, joining the small pool of drool that had leaked out. Lowering them, he trails the wet nails down Ed's chest before slipping one inside said man's puckered entrance.

Shifting at the awkward feeling, Ed focuses on relaxing. A moment later, he feels another enter him and hisses at the slightly painful stretching feeling. He relaxes once more, wincing when the younger blond begins to thrust them into him. He winces again when they start to scissor inside him, stretching him.

When Alfons added a third, he growled, long and low. He'd read enough medical books and heard enough talk to know that if his prostate was hit, having fingers shoved up your ass would be worth it. He tried to tell Alfons, but couldn't manage to get it out; Alfons seemed to know anyway. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, yelping when that bundle of nerves was finally hit.

He opened his eyes- _'Why do I keep closing them anyway?'_ \- and looked down, tilting his head up to watch Alfons as he spread what looked like oil over his throbbing erection. Ed knew that there would be pain, but he couldn't find himself turning this away. When Alfons placed himself at Ed's entrance and glanced up, Ed nodded, laying back fully and relaxing. He tensed when Alfons pushed in to the hilt, biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Alfons, himself, was having an internal battle with himself. He held himself back from thrusting wildly into the smaller blond's tight heat. When Ed shifted beneath him, Alfons glanced up and stopped. Ed was staring into his eyes with complete trust and something else he couldn't name; he seemed totally aware of what he wanted.

Shifting slightly, Alfons gasps as the light catches Ed's golder pools to make them glow. Keeping his gaze locked on Ed's, he slowly pulls out before thrusting back in, making the smaller man wince. Furrowing his brows, Alfons pulls out again, thrusting in at a different angle. He smiled apologetically when Ed flinched, jerking at the suspenders keeping his arms in place.

Kissing Ed's collar bone, Alfons thrusts in once more, grinning when Ed's eyes widen and he pushes back against his younger lover. Reaching down to grasp Ed's hips, Al pulls out before thrusting harshly back in, starting a steady rhythm. Every time he thrust in, Ed would push back to take him deeper.

When he came, Alfons almost regretted not letting Ed do the same. He wanted to see what the little blond beauty looked like during orgasm. _'Soon.'_ he told himself. _'Soon.'_ But first, Ed had to admit that this world was real. That Alfons wasn't a dream. Ignoring the whimpering man beneath him, Alfons pulls out and stands up.

Leaving the room, he returns shortly afterward with an ice-cold rag and steps over to Ed's side. Leaning over, Alfons begins to carefully clean his lover ignoring said lover's yelps as the rag touches his sensitive skin. When he was finished cleaning him, Alfons left again, returning with a dripping rag.

"It's not the same, but its the best cold shower I can give you right now." He murmured while pressing the icy rag to Ed's flagging erection. He reached up and untied Ed, placing the limp wrists on the bed. Gathering up their clothes, Alfons quickly redresses them before leaning down and capturing Ed's lips with his own.

"Leave the handkerchief alone and I'll reward you soon, alright? " Alfons mumbled against Ed's mouth. He deepened the kiss, only to pull away when his hand brushed Ed's growing erection. He sat up and glanced apologetically at the foreign boy before bending over to pick him up bridal style. Ed yelped at being picked up so suddenly, flinging his arms around Alfons' neck.

Being carried, Ed decided, had its benefits. Especially when he could nip and suck Alfons' neck right back. He squeaked when he was suddenly dropped into a chair, shoes falling by his feet. Chuckling, he slips his feet inside, glancing up to peek at Alfons' clumsy and nervous movements between shoes. As soon as both had their shoes on, Ed was dragged out the door and down into the streets, neither taking the time to wave a officer Hughes when they passed.

All too soon, they arrived at their office, not noticing the stares they received for barging in, one dragging the other. As soon as they were inside, they shut the door and began to work. Alfons had fully lost himself in his work, barely aware of the outside world. Ed, however, was still fully aware of his surroundings, and when Alfons would lean over him or brush against him, he'd become even more aware. It especially didn't help when he was pushed into the table while Alfons pressed up behind him.

Needless to say, Ed was very much looking forward to going home and taking a nice, long, COLD shower. Then he'd smack Alfons for forcing him through this. Then he'd jump him and _\- 'No! Bad Ed! Don't think like that. You still have two more hours before work ends, after all. It'll be hard enough to walk as it is.'_ Ed thought angrily. He turned slightly to glare at the taller blond, who didn't even notice. Ed sighed. Alfons was lost in his work again; he was working on something that would work and matter in this world. But Ed couldn't. Alchemy was useless here.

Alfons was in _his_ home; Ed could never go back. Ed sighed in depression and turned back to the papers in front of him. Alfons, who had sensed that he was being stared at, had turned around just in time to catch jealousy and depression blend together in Ed's damp eyes. He heard the heavy sigh Ed gave and began to doubt his beliefs. What if Ed's world really _did_ exist? It must be hell to see Alfons happy and living in _his_ world, while Ed was depressed and separated from his own.

Now that he thought about it, Ed's stories never changed, no matter _how_ many times he told them. Either he had memorized the lies perfectly and could recall them within seconds; he was crazy and really _believed_ that the other world was _real_ ; or it really _was_ real. Alfons sighed and turned back to his work, finding it hard to get lost in it again.

After that, the final two hours seemed to drag by and when the time came to go home, Ed raced out the door, barely pausing to grab his coat. Alfons would have been right behind him, but some strange drawings caught his eyes. It took him a moment to realize these were those 'transmutation circles' that Ed had once shown him. And scattered about the paper amoung them were some strangely well-drawn suits of armour and people in uniforms, a person with palm-tree hair and a woman with dread-locks. Glancing around to make sure no one could see, he quickly snatched it up and ran home, determined to get some answers.

When he made it home, ignoring officer Hughes' worried stare, he raced to Ed's room, this time not pausing at the front door. He stopped in Ed's door-way, eyes softening at the sight of the older man's vulnerability. The older blond's shoulders were still shaking even though he didn't make any sounds. Alfons suddenly found himself sitting sideways on Ed's bed with the smaller man's face buried in his chest. He blinked confusedly before lifting a hand to rub Ed's back. When Ed's sobbing stopped, he laid him down, telling himself that he'd get up in just a minute. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep, arms tightening around the elder blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had Gracia in there instead of Hughes but had to change it. You'll find out why later. I don't know if they really have an office or not, I only got to see a small part of the movie. And yes, Alfons did run to check the door so he would know whether Ed was really there and to give him time to wake up before he tied him down and had his merry way with him. Please let me know if there are any mistakes. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Days Grace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or Alfons H.

 **Summery:** Alfons wants to show Ed that he isn't a dream. Takes place over course of three days.

"Talk"

_emphasis_

**Warnings:** Contains orgasm denial, kink, smut, and yoai.

Ch.3: Day 2

\--

When Alfons awoke early the next morning, he felt warmth under him which he immediately nuzzled into. It was only when the warmth groaned and shifted that he noticed it was breathing. His eyes shot open and he quickly looked up. It took him a moment to notice that he was laying in Ed's room with his chin pressed between his shoulder blades and his hands pinning Ed's fists to the bed. He shifted his legs to discover that one was between Ed's, forcing them to remain spread. He blushed before lifting a hand to brush stray strands of golden locks from Ed's neck and planting a kiss there.

Ed sighed and shifted his prosthetic leg, rubbing himself against Alfons in the process. Alfons, himself, barely held back a moan and gave up trying to convince himself not to tie Ed up and have his wicked way with him again. He carefully unattached his suspenders from his pants and tied the smaller man's hands back to the headboard. It was at this time that Ed woke up.

"Alfons. You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Ed growled, making the taller blond jump slightly. When Edward turned as far as he could to glare sleepily at him, Alfons grinned and began to push up Edward's shirt, laying kisses and nips on every newly exposed inch. Ed, however, only rolled his eyes and got comfortable; it was best if he just let the younger man do what he wanted, sit back, and enjoy the ride. He shifted to allow Alfons to push up his shirt and vest before unbuttoning his pants.

He ignored the butterfly kisses and gentle nips that his back and sides received and only released a gasp when Alfons licked a wet trail up his spine until his shirt kept him from going further. Ed whimpered in disappointment when he stopped and arched his back to follow that talented tongue. Alfons chuckled and pressed his hand to the small of Ed's back and pushed him down, yanking down the older man's pants and boxers.

Pushing three fingers into Ed's mouth, he began to kiss, bite, and suck at said blond's throat. It didn't take long for him to find the most sensitive spot on Ed's neck. As soon as he bit it, Ed arched under him and gave the sexiest moan Alfons had ever heard, eyes glazing to a bright yellow with drool trailing down his chin. Grinning against the flesh still held between his teeth, Alfons removed his fingers and slipped two inside Ed's puckered entrance.

In response, Ed tensed and bit down on his pillow; he wasn't expecting that. It didn't take long for him to relax, and he pushed back on them as much as Alfons' hand would allow. This time, Alfons pumped his fingers shallowly a few times before quickly adding the third thrusting them harshly into Ed's prostate. Ed shrieked, eyes widening before he shoved his hips back, straining against the hand holding him down.

Alfons narrowed his eyes and pressed harder until he was sure the other man couldn't even wiggle. He began to thrust his fingers in and out, growling when Ed tried to make him release him. He wasn't about to give up the control he had over the smaller and _much_ more violent man beneath him. He only hoped he didn't get punished _too_ bad when he turned up late for work.

Ed, on the other hand, was attempting-and failing- to calm his body, knowing that he would be denied release once more. He glanced up and took a moment to find the time. His eyes widened and he began to struggle against the man he wanted to both kiss and smack at the same time.

"Al-Alfons. T-Time." he gasped. He really hated sounding weak like that, but if Alfons would make it up to him by letting him go...

"What about it?" he purred back, nipping at Ed's neck. He didn't want to think about work when Ed was half-naked, squirming, and _definitely_ ready and willing under him. But Ed seemed determined to make him.

"You've got an, oh _Gate_ , hour t-till w-work. D-damn it, Alfons! I'm ready! Stop-fuckin-teasin me!" Ed nearly shouted. Alfons would have to remember that spot for later. If Ed ever let him anywhere _near_ his room again. He hoped so, he did _not_ want to live without this any longer.

He continued to thrust his fingers against Ed's prostate, shivering at the sounds he received. Maybe this whole _'equivalent exchange'_ thing really _did_ exist. When Ed whimpered his name in that _oh_ -so-sexy tone only he could manage, Alfons pulled his fingers out and pushed down his pants and boxers to mid-thigh.

He wasn't given time to lubricate himself before Ed was on his knees, pushing back against him. When Ed whimpered his name again, he tightly grips Ed's swaying hips before slamming in to the hilt, wincing at the gurgle he received.

While Alfons was busy rubbing Ed's hips and back, Ed was trying to relax and keep breathing. His body seemed to be disobeying his command to _not_ get excited and he was soon pushing back to try to force Alfons to move. Which wasn't the best idea his body had ever had due to him still being tense. He struggled not to shout as Alfons began to thrust into him. He could _swear_ he felt something within him tear, And he'd be _damned_ if Alfons didn't keep pounding into his prostate, making him bite his lip and clench his eyes shut to try to block out the pleasure. But the loss of sight only increased his other senses, dragging him closer to the edge despite the handkerchief keeping his relief at bay.

He yelped when Alfons grabbed his leg to pull it up and over, pounding even harder into the smaller blond. He almost screamed when Alfons came hard inside him, dropping his leg and allowing Ed to crash to the bed, sobbing at the friction he received. It wasn't _fair_! Alfons was allowed sweet relief two days in a row, yet Ed was denied _both_ times.

"Ed?" Alfons panted, pressing a kiss to Ed's shaking shoulder. He hadn't meant to loose control like that. And knowing the teasing he had to go through before Alfons, quiet bluntly, pounded the hell out of him, Ed had every reason to act like he was. Smiling apologetically, he began to press soft, caring kisses to Ed's still trembling shoulders. He had just lowered his head to kiss Ed's back when the other man stilled before arching away.

"Stop!" he sobbed. If Alfons touched his flesh again, he'd loose it. All he could hope for was that Alfons would go to work and let him calm down. "Go to work, Alfons." he muttered darkly once he stopped sobbing.

"Wha...? Ed. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" he cut himself off, nuzzling Ed's shoulder.

"Just go to work, Alfons. I can't think with you here." Ed mumbled into his pillow, just loud enough for the younger man to hear. He quickly scrambles for some other reason. _Thinking_ wasn't going to cut it. They both knew it wasn't the real reason. His thoughts paused when Alfons lifted himself from the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, shifting his hips. He ignored the sound of Alfons digging in his drawer, eyes flying open when something hard and blunt pressed against his entrance. Alfons could _not_ be hard again.

He gasped and chocked on air when it pressed inside. Tears sprang to his eyes when began to widen after a couple inches. It kind of felt like his bottle of oil... But Alfons wouldn't use _that_ would he?

He was however, disproved when Alfons squeezed the bottle and pushed it farther in, only stopping when Ed squealed and began to claw at his bonds, trying to pull away. The pleasure was too much for his overly sensitive body. His body wanted to push back into it, but his mind knew to arch away. He was caught between the two, unable to move due to war waging inside himself.

Alfons _really_ hadn't wanted to do this. But now, seeing how Ed responded, back arching and fingers scrabbling to grab hold of something, _anything_. Somehow, Ed was the most beautiful like this; accepting something completely fake inside him, letting it stretch him and give him pleasure. Watching Ed respond as he unconsciously began to thrust it into him, Alfons felt his mouth go dry and his body stir. He managed to stop himself from continuing by pushing the bottle back in and walking around the room, gathering his clothes before heading to his own room.

When he passed Ed's room 20 minutes later, hair still dripping from his rushed bath, Ed was squirming on his bed. Alfons was very glad that he had an extra pair of suspenders; he didn't think _that_ pair would ever leave the bedroom. He walked inside, still toweling his hair and leaned over to kiss Ed's cheek. He smiled apologetically when Ed looked up.

His eyes were slightly bloodshot, his cheeks wet, and eyes still glazed a bright yellow. His resolve wavered. But he couldn't give up now. Wiping the strands that clung to the older man's face away, Alfons placed another kiss to his brow and temple. Ed whimpered and closed his eyes, reopening them when Alfons started out the door.

"Al-Alfons. Please! L-Let me go! I hav-have to cum! Please! Too much! It hurts." Ed whimpered. When Alfons kept walking, he began to panic. "Alfons! You can't _leave_ me like this! I-I need to cum! Please! Al!" he squirmed delicately, so he wouldn't get too much friction or move the bottle that was still inside him. When he noticed that he had the younger blond's attention, he arched off the bed a little and moaned, scooting his legs farther apart. He grinned when Alfons gulped, taking a step towards him.

Then he ran out the door and yanked on his shoes, ignoring Ed's breathless growl that seemed to echo in his mind. Ed's final shout of "Alfons!" was muffled by the slammed front door, but still managed to escape through a cracked window. People stared and giggled as Alfons blushed and hopped down the street, still fixing his shoes.

When Alfons returned home, he tossed off his coat and nearly fell while he jerked off his shoes. He'd been thinking of Edward all day. One minute he'd be worried about how Ed would react when he got home, then he'd think about how beautiful Ed had been that morning. So when he'd left work, it'd been at an awkward run, trying not to groan when the fabric rubbed his stiff erection.

He blinked out of his thoughts only to realize that he was standing in the door to Ed's room. He flushed and reached down to unbutton his pants. Unhooking his suspenders, he lets both fall to the floor before stepping out of them and over to Ed's side, grabbing the bottle with his fingertips and pushing just a little. Ed jerked and squealed, pushing back and spreading his thighs.

It made Ed sick to be getting pleasure from a _bottle of oil_. But it couldn't be helped. He had tried to stay tense, but that only caused the bottle to press against his prostate. When he relaxed, it would sink even farther in. Every time he shifted, it would rub inside him, bringing him pleasure, even when it was supposed to be painful, and the bed would create friction against his aching cock. And when the bottle was pushed even harder into his prostate, he felt a little **_tug_** in his mind.

He felt the bottle being pulled out and followed it until his bottom met flesh. He allowed the plastic to be removed from his body before grinding back into the other man's hips. He heard a groan and smirked; it seemed as though Alfons was home. He'd know that groan and those hips anywhere after these past few days.

He ground back harder until he felt Alfons' erection twitch against his ass. He slowly began to rock against his hips, making sure to give a breathy moan every time they touched. He knew if he continued, Alfons would loose control. Maybe he'd even be allowed to come this time. He continued to rock and grind until Alfons grabbed his hips and lay against him. His breath caught when Alfons pressed against his entrance but didn't press in.

"If you want it, Ed, you'll have to take it." Alfons' breathy voice made his hips jerk before he steadied himself. Making sure he was relaxed and ready, Ed rocked forward before slamming back, impaling himself on the younger man's throbbing erection. Ed released a long, low moan of pleasure as he felt Alfons shiver against his back. He couldn't feel any pain; he was too far gone, nerves finally snapping to where only pleasure could be felt.

When Alfons didn't move any more, Ed sighed and rocked forwards, letting him slip out, before slamming back and clenching. They continued at this pace until Alfons suddenly lifted Ed's leg to the side and began to pound into him once more. The bottle had stretched Ed's hole enough for him to slid in smoothly with each thrust, but was still tight enough to be pleasurable.

"D-damn it, Fons! This is _real_! _I'm_ real, _you're_ real, us _fucking_ is real! So quiet being a pussy and _Fuck. Me_." Ed growled. He'd had a feeling that that was what Alfons had wanted. For Ed to admit that this was real. He gasped when Alfons tightened his hold on the leg he held, helping him balance on one knee while his arms were still being held out in front of him. The hand still holding Ed's hip slipped around to wrap around his erection.

Ed gasped and whimpered. He wanted to buck into said hand, but his balance was pitiful at the moment and Alfons' hold on his leg kept him in place. When Alfons started to stroke him, he groaned loudly and let his head fall back on Alfons' shoulder. Dropping his own head to rest his chin on Ed's own shoulder, he turns his head and begins to place wet, lusty kisses along Ed's throat. Grabbing the handkerchief, Alfons clumsily unties it and tosses it to the side. At Ed's strangled gasp, Alfons pulls out and flips him onto his back, shoving back inside and wrapping his hand around Ed's erection. The pace they started this time was fast, harsh and animistic.

Every time Alfons would slam in, Ed would lift his hips to follow his hand. With Ed withering like he was and making the most _delicious_ sounds, it didn't take long for Alfons to finish, biting the juncture of Ed's neck and marking him as his own. Ed also hadn't taken long to release, screaming _'Fons!'_ as he came. His eyes had widened at the feeling of being bitten and orgasming at the same time.

When Alfons regained enough strength, he reached up and untied Ed's hands before pulling out and rolling over, pulling the older man with him and ignoring the groan of discomfort. They both lay in bed, basking in the post-orgasmic bliss. Alfons was considering never letting Ed leave the room; Ed was trying to think of a way to thank his new lover. Both slipped into sleep without seeing Gracia in the doorway, blushing and smiling. She'd returned from vacation early and came to check on them, only to see Alfons testing Ed's flexibility. As she locked the door behind herself, she silently decided that early tomorrow morning, she'd have to find something to do that was far enough away to give them some privacy.


	4. Day 3

**3 Days Grace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

 **Summery:** Alfons wants to show Ed that he isn't a dream. Takes place over course of three days.

"Talk"

_emphasis_

**Warnings:** Contains kink, smut, and yoai.

\--

When Ed awoke, he was surrounded by warmth. His hazy golden eyes blinked open and the first thing he saw was Alfons' peacefully sleeping face. He blinked a couple times to clear his sight before his mind finally caught up with him and he smirked; it seemed as though someone was smiling at _him_ today. Slowly, he wormed his way out of the cocoon of the German boy's arms. Looking around, he found the time placed hours before they were due to be at work. It seemed he had time to do everything he wanted. Carefully, he pulled the blanket away from their bodies, making sure that Alfons stayed asleep. Said blond squirmed a little and rolled onto his back, making Ed smirk in satisfaction.

He glanced around the room until he spotted the make-shift lube Alfons had previously used. Making sure it was within easy-reaching distance, Ed reaches down to lightly rub Alfons' hips before brushing his fingertips against his cock. Encouraged by Alfons' moan, he begins to pump him until he was hard and throbbing. Glancing up to check on the stirring boy, he leans back down and starts pressing butterfly kisses along his length before kissing the tip.

When he heard his name breathily moaned above him, he glanced up, pleased to see that Alfons was panting and blushing, but disappointed to see that he was still asleep. He smirked and hoped that _this_ would wake him up before leaning down again and deep throating him.

Alfons awoke with a shout, tangling a stained hand in Ed's golden locks while he thrust up. Ed eagerly took all Alfons gave, only giving a wince when his hair was pulled. After a moment, however, he gripped Alfons' hips and held him down. Alfons whimpered but stayed still, releasing a whine when Ed Began to pull off. Growling when he saw that Ed had no intention of continuing, Alfons gripped the golden strands he held and yanked down, moaning breathily when Ed tried to yelp in pain and surprise around his dick.

Glancing up at his younger lover, Ed hummed loudly before he began to bob his head. Alfons was finding it very hard to convince himself that Ed _did_ , in fact, need to leave the bed occasionally, and that he had to leave to work sometime. His excuses fled, however, when Ed began to do the most _amazing_ things with his tongue in addition to the _absolutely sinful_ humming and sucking his mouth was doing. It was heavenly. But he needed more.

"E-Ed! Please! Muh-More!" He gasped. When Ed denied him however, he growled and yanked at Ed's long strands. The smaller man gave a strange kind of gagging-gasp that made the taller man moan. Rolling his eyes, Ed deep-throated him again and swallowed around him. Alfons came with a strangled shout, back arching and hips twitching as Ed swallowed everything in his mouth before slowly pulling up and off. Staring at the younger blond thoughtfully, Ed then turned away to grab the oil and smirked secretly. Dipping three fingers in, he swirls them around a little before pulling them out.

He gives a little mournful sigh before before pretending to think out loud, "Since Fons finished early, I'll have to finish myself, I guess."

He leans forward until their chest were pressed together and brought his other hand to clutch at Alfons' shoulder. Dropping his head to the other blonds' shoulder, he moves the hand with oil-slicked fingers to his own entrance. Pressing one against himself, he gathers his courage, feeling his face burn with the knowledge of doing something so _private_ in front of someone else. Taking a deep, shuttering breath, he pressed in, tensing reflexively and releasing his breath upon feeling both the tightness around his finger and being penetrated. Gate, it was _delicious_.

Forcing himself to relax, he quickly adds another finger and begins to thrust them inside himself. He moans and arches into the German under him when he strikes his prostate. He continues to thrust his fingers into himself until he was pushing back and moaning into the juncture of Alfons' neck. Quickly adding a third, he pauses to catch his breath before harshly thrusting into his prostate, gritting his teeth against the pleasure burning through his veins.

Alfons, meanwhile, was watching Ed intently. With every sound and movement Ed would make, his cock would twitch, forcing him to restrain himself from gripping Ed's hips and thrusting up into him. He was painfully hard and leaking precome, but didn't dare touch himself; that was for Ed, and if he did, he would get to 'help' Ed 'finish the job'.

But when Ed arched into him again, groaning " _Gott!_ " into his ear, his hands snaked up to Ed's his, gripping them hard enough to bruise. Ed barely had time to pull his fingers out before Alfons was pushing himself inside, pulling Ed down to push deeper. Giving his lover enough time to get comfortable, Alfons places his hands on Ed's hips, rubbing them soothingly, before gripping his ass and using it to push Ed up. When their hips met again, he pushed up, thrusting deeper into the smaller blond. Judging from his strangled gasp, the older man didn't mind much.

Pushing Ed up again, Alfons smirks and shifts when he notices that the other blond was visibly fighting himself to not move. Quickly grasping Ed's hips, Alfons smirks again and holds him in place, keeping only the head inside. He stayed that way until Ed grew impatient, whimpering and attempting to wiggle free. Alfons tightened his grip.

"Alfons, please! Don't stop! Anything you want! Just please. Don't. Stop." Ed panted; his hips had always been sensitive. He gasped again when Alfons pulled his head down while leaning up to nibble on his ear, unintentionally slipping in a few inches and making Ed whimper.

"If you want it, finish it yourself." he breathes, delivering a parting nip just under Ed's ear. Leaning back, he shifted into a comfortable position before loosening his grip on Ed's hips. He whimpered, balancing, before shoving his hips down, forcing Alfons against his prostate and crying out. Ed continued to lift himself before dropping down, breath catching at the alluring sight of Alfons sprawled beneath him. His arms were flung out to the side, his lips parted just enough to let him breathe. Even though his cheeks were lightly dusted pink, his hazy blue eyes were calm, collected, and in control.

Shuddering, Ed keeps their locked and doubles his efforts, ignoring the long strands of hair that clung to his face. Smirking, Ed raises himself before clenching tightly around the head and dropping, kissing the blond German under his chin when Alfons threw his head back. He yelped when he suddenly found himself lying on his back with Alfons gripping his hips tight to keep him from moving while pounding into him, hard and fast, while roughly attacking his throat.

He moaned loudly before giving a shriek when Alfons bit harshly at the 'special spot' from before. He whimpered at the smirk he felt, but growled when he felt the other man purposely miss his prostate. Reaching up and tightly gripping the others' short blond hair, he yanks Alfons' head over and away from his own neck before attacking Alfons'. He groaned in delight when Alfons jerked after he nipped the younger man's pulse point before he was pushed away and his leg draped over the other's shoulder.

He released another shriek when said blond began to thrust even harsher and faster into his prostate, making him writhe and release multiple loud pleasured sounds; he didn't even want to _think_ about what sounds he was making, he knows they were embarrassing.

Alfons' growls of pleasure rumbled in his chest and echoed in Ed's ear, pushing him to his release faster. With one last thrust to his prostate, Ed came, giving a keening scream mix he didn't think he could ever repeat. Feeling Ed clench tightly around him pushed Alfons to release as well, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and rolling over.

Once he caught his breath, he reached over and picked up a stray shirt, using it to clean them both to the best of his ability. Tossing it to the side, Alfons pulls Ed close to him and snuggles deep into the covers he'd pulled up. He'd almost slipped into unconsciousness when he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Ed?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

"Mmm." Ed groaned while trying to snuggle closer.

"You remember the night before all of this started?"

"Mmmm."

"What were you dreaming about?" Alfons had pushed himself onto an elbow to watch Ed. He blinked in surprise when Ed blushed deeply, squirming in a fruitless attempt to keep him from seeing it.

"Nothing, Fons. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep." Ed mumbled, blushing deeply and shifting his lower half away; he hoped Alfons wouldn't notice. His dream wasn't something you'd just come out and tell someone about. Peeking up at his younger lover's confused face, Ed vaguely wondered if they could convince the others to let them stay late so they could try out a few things he'd dreamed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of 3 Days Grace. Hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like, I come write Ed's dream as a sequel. I'm sorry if there are any misspellings or problems with this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Russel wears suspenders too, but just pretend they didn't meet or Ed has always silently wondered about them but never asked or something. And, yes, I know this is short, but its just a prelude. Next chapter will be longer. Promise.


End file.
